Comfort
by Nicholai Vincent
Summary: Gokudera is having a problem in releasing his burdens, always keeping them for himself which leading him crazy, and Yamamoto has to stop this and open the other, but it seemed not only so.. one-shot. warning: bad language, Shounen Ai.


**Hello everybody :) **

**well, I used to be just a reader here so.. this is my first fanfic, the idea of it just wouldn't get out from my head and eventually I decided to carry it out here, and English is not my native language so expect some mistakes, sorry about that .. and I'm not sure about the rating, so if you see I should change it please tell me.**

**hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

In the middle of the dark room, there on the dark red carpet stood a young man with a shining silver hair reflecting the moonlight coming from the window near that black-old piano that he hate and love the same time.

The silverette kept hovering uncertainly around with a Half-full bottle of alcohol held carelessly in his hand, sometimes kicking the leg of the piano and another breaking whatever the nightstand next to the bed had carried.

"the fuck do you want?!" said silverette shouted wildly at the knock he heard on his bedroom door. Seriously, he wasn't in the mood to accept any guests, whoever that would be! besides, it's really getting late!

"Hayato, it's me Takeshi! please let me in"

Oh no! he really wasn't looking forward anyone to come, at least if it was anyone then he\she would be damned outside the boundaries of his room once he shouted, but unfortunately, that idiot is just not anyone!

Expecting what the next step of the other, he immediately rushed for the door to lock it, throwing the bottle at random to spell on the carpet, but just before he could reach, the knob twisted leading to said door to open. now a very tall raven haired man is facing him.

"Who gave you the fucking right to enter?!" he said, in calm tone this time but the anger is clear in it.

"Oh Hayato, what's wrong?! were you crying?!" ignoring the question, said idiot commented with hovering eyes on the other to clear the picture.

Yeah great! not just he forgot about locking the door, but he also forgot about the stupid tears clinging on his face due to the fucked up situation he've been through. not knowing how to reply on that, he just decided to repeat what he recintly said in shouting manner.

"I said who the fuck gave you the fu-..!" and with a surprised gasp he cut himself once he felt long-strong arms pulling him in a tight embrace, with the same arms wrapping around him, one behind his middle and another helding the back of his neck and head, face buried on one of the other's broad shoulders, but he remaind stiff there, his heartbeats frantically increasing, and he could hear his embracer's heartbeats do the same as well.

The raven haired man buried his face in the other's soft hair, inhaling the refreshing smell of the silverette's hair due to the mint shampoo he probably using, he began to speak "Even though I have no idea what's going on in your head, don't know what made you worked up like this now, but I just can't leave you like this, can I? Hayato.." he rubbed his hand in soothing circles behind the other's back, then resumed what he began. "whatever burden is Exhausting you Hayato, please.. let it all out on me, don't accumulate them on your heart, I know you are strong and every thing, but everybody has a limit and needed to be comforted, and please, allow me to be your comforter" he didn't know what he is saying anymore, all of that came in spontaneity, but with the last word he heard a quite sob and he realized that the other's body was trembling.

The silverette started sobbing at the other's words, he didn't know why in hell he is crying in front of that idiot from all people! but all he knew that the warmth in itself was very comforting, and felt very.. right! and he couldn't stop himself from crying as he lifted his hands and wrap it around the other, clinging to him strongly just to be sure the other won't disappear all of a sudden.

Relieved at the effect that worked on the stubborn silverette, the raven haired man stroked the other's hair soothingly and continued the circles in his back, supporting them with his rain flames and the comforting words he is sending. "yes Hayato, just like that..cry on me..open your heart and let all those burdens out"

And with that, the silverette couldn't help but cry even harder at the other's shoulders, helding him tighter and the sobs turned to audible ones.

The moment lasted for a while, until the sobs stopped and the silverette started to calm down and relax, realizing how good he is feeling now, like if waves of the see entered his heart and washed all the burdens out of his body! he wiped his face by the fabric of the suite one last time before releasing his grips from the other to retreat back.

Revealing the mess he had left in the other's suit, he locked his jade-grean orbs in the floor where their foot should be, and whispered barley audible "S-sorry".

"Wh-what for?!" the raven hired man asked, unaware of why the proud storm guardian is apologizing, when he didn't get a response, he lifted his right hand to caress the other's left cheek while the other hand reached to his right hand to hold it lightly as well.

The silverette couldn't help but shudder at the touch and blush crimson red at the actions as he lifted his gaze to met a beautiful hazel orbs, his heartbeats returned to increase maniacally as he felt the warm breath caressing his lips and then realized how close he was to the other's face.

He wanted to push the other away and yell at him then stick some dynamites in his ass to blow him up, or just skip the yelling and dynamites part and run away. but he couldn't, his instincts got the better of him and he remaind still.

their lips crushed together, chaste kiss in the beginning, then evolved into a passionate french kiss full of emotions that the two seemed suppressing it for a long time.

the raven haired man felt his heart could explode at any moment from the super happiness he felt right now. Gokudera Hayato, his long time crush, is accepting him! he allowed him to embrace him, touch him, held his hand, and finally.. kiss him! he just hoped all that wasn't just a happy dream he could woke up from soon.

The kiss ended when both felt the urge to the oxygen, both panting hard as they retreated a few inches away, looking deep in each others eyes. and with that, it was the first time it hit the silverette how attracted he was to the other, how he wanted him, how he needed him.

"A..uhm, y-you seem tired, so.. I think I'm gonna go now so you could have some sleep before the next day" the raven haired man awkwardly said, he couldn't think of anything to say other than that, and the situation felt awkward so it better to leave now.

The blushing silverette nodded slightly and locked his gaze again to the ground, and with the other removing his hand from his cheek and started to leave, he called.

"Takeshi.."

The taller man froze in his way to the door at hearing his first name being called, a shudder went through his body, this is the first time the other calling him by his first name! he couldn't help the big smile forming in his lips as he turned around to face him.

"yes, hayato?..do you need anything?"

The silverette glanced one more time at those hazel orbs before returning his gaze to the ground with a slight blush, and then took a sigh and returned his gaze to the same orbs.

"Just.. T-thank you"

though it was a faint smile on the silverette lips, the taller man didn't miss it and his own smile turned to the biggest grin he ever had.

"You are always welcome"

and with that he left, jumping all the way to his own room.

* * *

**and cut.. that's it :) **

**I know it sucks and all, but please give me your opinion in a review, and be gentle with me haha x3**

**thank you**


End file.
